


Ride the Bull

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ride the Bull, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WELP, you all know what this is. Desya finally rides the bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Bull

"Last chance."

Desya's mind was spinning, and he couldn't help the bolt of pleasure that ran down and pooled in his stomach as the Qunari effortlessly held both his hands in one meaty fist, his feet barely scraping the floor. He'd been surprised into a rather undignified squeak when he found the giant on his bed and settled in his quarters. It was nothing new as Bull had been sleeping in the same bed with him for the past several weeks, but this time...it was different. The gray man had a look in his eyes, a gleaming and predatory lust that had startled and stunned the Dalish elf into silence. 

Bull had been respectful and composed and given Desya all the space and time he needed when - and if - he wanted to finally consummate their relationship. He'd made it clear to the younger man that he was perfectly fine if he never wanted to completely give himself to the Qunari. That had been weeks ago, and Desya had reached his proverbial limit. It seemed his awkward flirtations had finally born fruit, and despite his nervousness he wanted this just as badly - if not more - than his Qunari did.

"Please," his voice cracked, and he hated how needy he truly sounded, "promise me...please stay."

Bull's eyes hooded and then softened considerably. He treated the Inquisitor like a fragile piece of Orlesian silk and slowly pulled him flush against his body. He captured Desya's lips in a steady but demanding kiss. The Qunari couldn't help his smirk at the adorable whimpers he drug out of his little elf, and deposited both of them back on the - thankfully - expansive bed with the younger man splayed on top of his chest. He growled low in his throat and reached around to cup and squeeze the Inquisitor's surprisingly supple rear. 

"Kadan, Josephine or Vivienne might kill me if I rip these expensive clothes, so you had better disrobe before I lose my better judgment,” he breathed deep and low, gripping one clothed cheek in a bruising grip. The elf’s whine went straight to his loins; by the Qun, he had to take him now or he was going to lose his fucking mind.

What few candles were lit in the Inquisitor’s chambers cast a kind of low and sultry light that seemed to catch on the man’s bronze skin the more he peeled off his garments. His taut and athletic body was finally bared to the large Qunari, and his breath caught in his throat. It was completely smooth save for some curls that complimented his twitching cock. Bull arched a brow and grinned lasciviously at Desya at how much pre juices were leaking steadily from his aching tip. The elf shyly stroked a few times and fixed the older man with a nervous gaze. He slowly spread his pre juices across his shaft and undulated and ground his hips down against the Qunari’s lap. Bull ran his eyes appreciatively across his lover before reaching back to cup his buttocks and slid a finger between his delightfully plump cheeks to teasingly stroke along his cleft.

He couldn’t suppress his surprise as his finger came back slick with an oily substance. When he darted his eyes up Desya in question he couldn’t stop the grin splitting his face at the beautiful flush that crept up the elf’s face down to his chest.

“So, my kadan, foresight was your friend, eh?” Bull chuckled and experimentally stroked a thick finger across his puckered entrance. It was so wet and slick he had to stifle the incredible urge to dive straight in. Desya’s whimpers and intake of breath almost broke what resolve he was barely clinging to.

“A-actually…it was Dorian, lethallin. He showed me what I would need to do,” the elf practically whispered before sliding his hand down to cup Bull’s cheek. The older man sighed and leaned into it before kissing his palm, slowly inserting his finger inside. Bull groaned and growled loudly at how wet and tight the elf’s hole was, much tighter than he was expecting. He gently moved it in and out, slowly, stretching him and getting him used to it, even delving deeper to find that little nub to drive his little lover mad.

“Mmm, should I be thanking him? Or maybe my little kadan is feeling adventurous? Wanna bring that sexy mage in with us?” he grinned and waggled his eyebrows before stroking deeper inside, crooking his finger and triumphantly congratulating himself when he found that delicious bundle of nerves. Desya’s keening cry and the tightening of his entrance urged the Qunari on as he fingered and gently slid another digit inside him, scissoring and stretching him, all while kissing his collar and methodically stroking his quivering cock.

Bull chanced a glance up as he sucked and nibbled at his neck. He could’ve smacked himself on the back at the sight: his little Desya looked positively debauched already, panting and whimpering under his skillful hands, a gorgeous sheen of sweat glistening off his heaving body.

“Heh, you like that, kadan? Being with me and the vint? That get you all hot?” he groaned and bit down on his neck possessively, sliding a third finger inside. His little elf cried out and as if on instinct he reached down to grip the elf’s cock hard at base, stilling whatever orgasm might’ve been coming.

“Whoa, whoa there kadan! Not just yet.”

“Bull…please…oh creators….I can’t….I need something…” the elf wheezed, whining and letting out a broken sob as the Qunari gently popped all three fingers out. Desya whined and arched his hips up at the sudden loss, moaning unabashedly when a finger circled over the rim. When he finally met the older man’s gaze again he could barely control his shiver at the absolutely predatory gaze he fixed him with.

“Dammit kadan. Where’s your oil?” he groaned out while squeezing and jiggling a round cheek in his grip. He mouthed slowly at the elf’s sweat slicked collar while the poor creature reached across the bed and rummaged through the stand next to it. Desya breathed slowly as he quickly handed it to the large Qunari, slowly moving his hips against the giant’s lap as he reached down and finally freed his thick, engorged member. The elf gasped and flushed deeply; the Qunari’s impressive girth tapped and rubbed against his slick skin, even being so bold as to slide against and between his quivering mounds.

“Kadan, I promise you this,” Bull breathed, dipping his fingers in oil and reaching back to slick up his entire shaft, “I will be as gentle with you tonight as possible. If it hurts, I will not force you. I swear this. You are my heart, and I would take a hundred assassins from the Qun before I would dare harm you.” He didn’t wait for a reply before sliding two slicked fingers back inside the elf, smirking at the needy cry that slipped past the younger man’s lips while he stroked in and out, methodically coating his inner walls as thoroughly as he could. Desya panted and bucked down faster and urged the man on before pitifully crying when those digits popped out lewdly.

“Bull…please! I can’t….I need you now! This is becoming unbearable, lethallin,” the Dalish whined as he rocked and undulated on top of the giant. He licked his lips and chuckled when he finally ground a long groan from Bull’s lips when he pressed down hard on top of the man’s cock, the tip circling around the elf’s entrance precariously. They were both so close, and the foreplay had reached its breaking point. The room stunk of sex, and that was enough to give Bull that push he needed. He placed his hands gently on both sides of the younger one’s hips and gently began to press him down, feeling his tip press a fraction harder at Desya’s puckered bud. The elf whimpered and whined, before gasping out loud as Bull’s tip finally breached inside.

“Oh fuck! Kadan, dammit…so….tight! Please, kadan, relax,” Bull ground out, panting as he stroked circles slowly against the elf’s hips. The elf stiffened and whimpered above him, trembling as he tried to rein in his breathing. Not long after he took a deep breath and sighed before slowly starting to press down. The oil helped immensely, as did Dorian’s advice from a few days earlier, but still…he could not believe how thick Bull really was! Desya kept himself relaxed and breathed evenly as his body slid down more, whimpering and keening softly when Bull was finally settled halfway inside him.  The Qunari moaned and growled long and hard.

He knew the elf was a virgin, but it’d been a long time since he’d taken one, especially given how much the Inquisitor meant to him. He didn’t want to rush this and he couldn’t hurt him either. He reached back and rubbed his meaty hand soothingly against the elf’s dusky back and gently slid it down to cup and rub the man’s filled cheeks. Desya shivered and let out a shuddering breath, sighing as he arched his back before sliding down even more. He was halfway embedded inside the elf, and his member twitched with need inside. Bull wanted so badly to buck his hips and bury himself inside, but this was important, and he had to let his kadan move at his own pace.

Desya clenched his eyes and panted loudly before he gave a sharp intake of breath and finally slid down to the hilt. He felt it, he could feel Bull twitching and pulsing inside him, and he could feel that stretch and burn that shot through his belly and up his back. He trembled and kept his legs spread apart and couldn’t stop the spill of tears that slid down his cheek. He knew he must look an absolute mess: his hair clung in wet streaks against his back and across his shoulders, and his body was covered in sweat. But he couldn’t believe it. He was finally connected to Bull. He was finally joined with him. His lethallin. His vhenan. Emotion welled up inside and constricted his throat as tears flowed freely down his cheeks and landed on the Qunar’s chest and stomach.

He stilled when a large hand rubbed his face and cupped his cheek. Meaty fingers that could crush a man’s head with ease and sunder their enemies ever so gently, and with such reverence, smoothed the tears from his face. He couldn’t believe how much this titan was so tender and patient with him, and couldn’t suppress the hiccup as he turned into his hand and kissed it so softly. He loved this man so deeply, and it was all he could do not to dig his fingers through his chest and pull his heart out. He would gladly offer it to the Qunari. He would rip open a rift and delve the deepest parts of the Fade and crush the heart of the Black City if this man willed it.

“Bull….” Desya barely stuttered, it was a ghost of a whisper. He cursed his throat as more tears spilled down his face. “Bull….emma vhenan….Creators….ma emma lath!” Desya whined as he felt the man’s cock pulse and rub slightly inside him, pressing hard against that node inside that shot straight through his body and to his leaking tip. The elf was being reduced to babbling, and the sensations and pleasure of just staying still were beginning to drive him mad.

Bull groaned and gripped the younger Dalish’s hips tightly before gently, experimentally, bucking slightly, relishing that deliciously wet slap that echoed back to him. Desya gasped and cried out, trembling as he shakily started to meet the Bull’s slow and gentle bucks, his pert cheeks bouncing and jiggling back with each methodical snap of his hips.

“Vashedan, kadan! You know what speaking in languages does to me,” Bull groaned before giving a slight buck and angling his hips, relishing the cry from the man atop him. He grinned widely: he’d found that sweet spot inside. “Kadan, promise me – oh fuck! Promise…me….if I hurt you, tell me to stop.” Bull panted and bucked up again, holding the elf’s hips in place and slowly picking up speed as he bounced him on top.

Desya’s mind grew foggy; he could barely concentrate or even reply. He’d never experienced anything quite like this before, and with each angle of Bull’s hips as he drove forward and brushed against his prostate he didn’t know how much longer he could truthfully last. The elf whined and cried as Bull thrust repeatedly at that torturous spot, forcing his body to buck and bounce back on his lap. His throbbing member bounced and slapped against the Qunari’s chest, leaving a sticky trail that connected back to his seeping tip. Desya couldn’t stand it anymore and reached down to grip and stroke at his member, only to cry out in shock when Bull used one hand to clasp and force the elf’s up over his head.

“Uh-uh, kadan. Fuck…we’re gonna enjoy this. I want – mmph! – I want you…to cum…just from my dick, nice and slow,” Bull groaned and couldn’t help his chuckle at his poor lover’s dilemma. Desya struggled and whined as he buckled and slammed down, clenching around Bull’s member like a vice. The Qunari groaned and growled low as he thrust up to match the elf’s grip. “Ooohohoh…..dangerous game you’re playing, kadan.”

“I…a-aaahhhh….I don’t….don’t care! Creators, oh Bull! Please, please let me come,” Desya sobbed and writhed, panting loudly with each buck down. He was so close, like dangling on the edge of a knife.

Bull moaned as he stilled the elf with a hand at his hip, thrusting deeply while he tugged his body forward. Bull’s lips crashed against Desya’s, swallowing his moans and cries as he kept bucking his hips. A large tongue prodded and slipped inside the elf’s mouth, the beautiful Dalish man practically mewling with need.

“Kadan, are you close? Mmph, thought I could hold on longer…wanted to tease you, but dammit….you feel so fucking good,” the Qunari moaned before he let go of the elf’s arms, using both hands to grip Desya’s hips tightly. He thrust as deep as he could, bucking harder and licking his lips at the sight of the Dalish man crying and bouncing back on his dick. By the gods, he looked so fucking gorgeous right now Bull could’ve cum right then!

“Lethallin….oh Creators! Lethallin, I’m…I’m going to-!” Desya whimpered, his hips speeding up as he bounced faster. Bull smirked and licked his lips before he used the palm of his hand to stroke and rub all over the elf’s freely flowing tip. That was all it took.

Desya stiffened and actually screamed, his body arching as he rode his first orgasm out. Wave after wave of the elf’s creamy juices shot all over the Qunari’s fingers and practically soaked his chest in a salty mess. Bull moaned as he watched the elf squirm and writhe, his hole clenching tighter than ever on the older man’s thick shaft. The giant groaned as he bounced the elf a few more times until he held him tightly down, growling and bellowing long and hard while he unloaded deep inside him.

He groaned before falling back against the wide-framed bed, panting and sighing contentedly while his little elf flopped on top of him. Desya looked positively exhausted, his face a mess of sweat and tears; a pleasant flush was still radiating off his skin.

“Mmmmm, oh yeah. Oh kadan, that was fantastic. You holding up all right there, boss? How was your first time riding the bull?” he snickered before letting out a puff of air. He chanced a glance down at his chest and felt his heart clench at the sight: the Dalish man had fallen fast asleep.

“Hehe, that good, huh?” Bull breathed. He looked around and found a thick blanket deposited on the floor, no doubt from when they had first landed on the bed. The Qunari reached down and sluggishly slid it over both of their bodies, his one good eye watching his Inquisitor slumber peacefully.

“Gotta say boss, you were amazing. Next time, gonna eat your sweet-“

The door burst open as Cullen trudged in with his nose buried in papers. “Inquisitor, I just have these – OH SWEET MAKER!”

Bull huffed out and sighed before making a shushing motion with his finger. Cullen looked positively mortified, and as he turned to scurry out the Qunari couldn’t help but notice Varric, Sera and Dorian shuffle out of his way while peeking in.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, either on here or at my tumblr: rackyroo.tumblr.com. Please send me any creative and constructive criticism you have, because I want to better my craft at writing. This is my first time writing porn, so I appreciate ANY advice or criticism you bring. Again, I love you guys, and this is all for you!


End file.
